Fragments of Yuki
by Raphaella Trevane
Summary: title is subject to change. anyhow, yuki is a young teen who is in a juvenile detention center and this is her story. bad summary i know. this first chapter is just the introduction. and i might consider rewriting the 1st chapter.


for once i am actually going to have a story with chapters. typically it's been like oneshots, poems, all that stuff with 1 chapter.

If I owned vampire knight, kaname would be out of the picture.

in this story, yuki is very much out of character. and zero won't have a huge role till later in the story.

* * *

My name is Yuki Cross. I am 15 years old. And I am tired of living. No, scratch that.

My name is Yuki Cross. I am 15 years old. And I have had a pretty normal childhood. Well, if you take a look at me, you would find the last statement to be very suspicious.

The first two statements are true. I would never lie about those, unless if I really needed to, of course.

Okay, let me try that again.

My name is Yuki Cross. I am 15 years old. And I am in a juvenile detention center, juvy (or however you spell it), for short. Does this suprise you? Well, at least I odn't have to face the rest of high school. Students know what I have done and they call me horrible things. Practically every guy misses me and wishes they could at least have one more night with me. Most of them forgot about me and moved on, whearas some of them wanted to be apart of my life. Love and relationships tend to just suffocate some people. People like me, for instance.

To be honest, I don't need high school to be smart. In fact, I was smarter than everyone else, even the teachers, as well. Just to make this clear, I was attending one of the most prestigious high schools.

In this little room I call home, I have a cell mate. Zero is his name. Not that I have ever asked him, but I looked him up on my laptop and learned about what he did that put him here in this place. I have seen him around in school but that's all the connection we've ever had. Both of us have committed crimes that placed us in a special room. Yes, we have more freedom but the bad things are one, no chance of ever escaping, and two, complete isolation. All the other juvy people at least get to see the outside. We only have ourselves to keep company, and some other stuff to prevent us from going insane.

Zero rarely talks, and occasionally, he looks at me- he actually looks at me as if I'm just another person and not some freak whom everyone hates.

Both of us can't be tried as adults, so we're just spending an X number of years here.

Sometimes I look long and hard at my cellmate, and wonder what he is thinking about. I quickly turn away when he looks in my direction. I look again when it's safe.

I know I should tell someone- anyone. Even Zero might understand. But what will he think of me once the story is over? Will he react like everyone else or will he actually see my side- the side no one has seen before?

Right now, I am sitting on my bed debating when the right time will be. It's better to get it over with, but I'm just afraid of the results. Even if he takes everyone else's side, then there will be nothing further netiher of us can do. Well, there's the possibility of killing myself and he can just watch me go through with it.

I get off my bed and walk over to him. At first he doesn't notice, then he sees me in the corner of his eye.

He is on the ground, leaning against the wall. I sit opposite him. I try to look deep into his eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes." Words escape my mouth. Maybe I shouldn't have started this.

He tries his best to ignore me. I'm guessing he's not used to compliments. So far, this is the first thing we have in common. I try to smile at him; I try to speak again.

"My name is Yuki Cross. I am 15 years old. And I..." I don't know whether to continue or not. I feel the tears about to fall. I feel like the people do when they lose their voice and they try to find it.

I try hard to say something- anything. It's hard to open up to people when you've never done it before. It's like you were just stabbed and all the blood's flowing out.

I open my mouth to speak. "I need to tell someone, anyone. And I thought you might listen to what I have to say."

I try to smile at him again, but I find it too hard. They say you learn to smile from your parents but I never did. So I just continue gazing into his beautiful eyes. He finds himself looking back at me. I try to savor this moment before starting the story.

* * *

I'm not exactly sure what made me write this. But anyhow, please give a review. I would definitely appreciate some. as for the grammer and spelling, i think i got everything.


End file.
